User blog:Blue Sonata/ 's Journal
Day 3676 26 : I've been feeling a bit strange these days.. : Iris smiles at me and says: "Don't worry! We'll beat that Demon Lord so stop looking so gloomy alright! :3" : Something's gone wrong..and I don't know what this feeling is. Day 368█ 32 Iris: "WATCH OUT ▓▓▓▓▓▓!" I died. I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead I am dead... ... Keep going you're almo ....I'm I'm alive?! How?? Iris: "Hey ▓▓▓▓▓▓ are you ok? You're face is really pale maybe you should get some rest?" : I need to think about what just happened but making sure that Iris isn't too worried should come first. ▓▓▓▓▓▓: "Yea I feel pretty shitty so I'll gladly take that advice." Iris: "How about we eat then? Here's your lunchbox and my lunchbox! >:)" ▓▓▓▓▓▓: -_____-"What are you doing? or actually..what did you do Iris?" Iris: *psshh* "I didn't do anything~ " ▓▓▓▓▓▓: "hmm ok then well let's eat!" *Ahhh-am!* (ﾟдﾟ；) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Iris: *Raises empty flask of Dragon's Flame* "HAHAHA That's what you get for ignoring me for the first 3 days!" ▓▓▓▓▓▓: "EHHH I already apologized about that! I thought that you forgave me!" Iris: "You're not wrong; yes I accepted your apology but it still feels better having revenge!" >:D : IT WAS THE LONG-CON! ▓▓▓▓▓▓: *sigh* "Well I should've seen that coming. We've rested for too long the Darkness is 10 meters away so we need to pick up the pace and kill the Demon Lord!" : That couldn't have been a dream as I still feel the pain of getting decapitated. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! : I need more time to calm myself and think. Day 36██ █0 Iris: "Stay with me ▓▓d▓▓w!" : If only I had more time! =FLASHBACK= ▓▓▓▓▓▓: "GODDAMN IT WHY DID HE HAVE TO ARRIVE NOW!" Demon Lord: "This time you won't leave here alive!" ▓▓▓▓▓▓: *GRITS TEETH* "Iris back me up I'll shield you!" Iris: "Ok! Take him down!" ▓▓▓▓▓▓: *Force Flame!* *Arrow flashes by!* : Shit our attacks barely- Demon Lord: "Prepare yourself!" =FLASHBACK END= : I am was a foolish man. What was I thinking I wasn't prepared and I was too weak. I didn't even see his first and last attack... Iris: "Stay with me ▓▓▓▓▓▓!" ▓▓▓▓▓▓: "oh..ri-ght you're still" *COUGHS* Iris: "Don't talk you idiot! You're loosing too much blood!" ▓▓▓▓▓▓: "take t-thi" Iris: "▓▓d▓▓w? ▓▓d▓▓w!!!... ... ... CHAPTER 1 E▓D Category:Blog posts